


special fries (for a limited amount of time!)

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Dates, French Fries, Mentioned Shirokane Rinko, Mentioned Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari, Mentioned Uehara Himari, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Hikawa Sayo, nonbinary tomoe (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Autumn sweet-potato fries! For a limited time only!
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Udagawa Ako & Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	special fries (for a limited amount of time!)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone mentioning the tomosayo interaction where tomoe screams @ sayo about fries and i wanted to write about those disaster lesbians. hope you like it lol!

“How’s Roselia?” Tomoe suddenly asks while she’s playing NFO with Ako, who’s deeply concentrated, as usual, but still manages to ramble about her band. 

“Great! We’ve been working on a new song these days… Rinrin wanted to try songwriting!” Ako presses the button strongly, killing off the final boss. “Yes! Oh, and Sayo-san’s very excited about a limited flavor? Yeah, a new type of fries on WcDonald’s. She tries to hide, though! Haha. It’s funny when she pretends to not be interested.”

The comment is enough for Tomoe to sigh dreamily, imagining how that must be: Sayo-san’s blushy cheeks and bright eyes as she thinks about something she’s passionate about, mumbling nonsense, thinking she’s good at hiding her excitement the same way she’s good at everything else… 

“Onee-chan?” Ako’s calling brings her back to reality. “Wanna play one more game? Pretty please~?” 

“Sure!” Tomoe smiles, partly because she loves her sister, of course, but there’s a part of her brain that’s still thinking about… well. Sayo Hikawa.

* * *

So, three days later, after confirming with Himari if that was really the day the limited promotion of fries would start, Tomoe starts looking for Sayo. She knows from Ako (and from Himari also, since she and her ‘goth pianist girlfriend’ have been talking nonstop through text for weeks) that Roselia’s rehearsal is today; and, from Marina, that they’d reserved the room until four, so… 

Tomoe checks her watch. Ten minutes past four. It’s enough time for her to get to CiRCLE and possibly catch Sayo-san in the lounge if she’s lucky. She finds she’s right while opening the door of the live house and seeing the older Hikawa sister looking at the posters on the walls. 

“Y- hey, Sayo-san!” Tomoe calls. Maybe ‘yo’ isn’t the best way to start asking someone out.

“Tomoe-san,” Sayo acknowledges her, turning around from the posters. “You’re here to pick up Ako, I assume.”

“Actually,” Tomoe starts, trying to ignore the nerve-wracking feeling in her chest. “Ako’s staying over at Rinko’s tonight… so… I was hoping I could talk to you.”

Sayo raises an eyebrow; that’s, indeed, surprising. The both of them haven’t really talked, ever, except a bit of small talk about Ako as a sister and bandmate. “I’m here.”

“Yes. So,” Tomoe notices herself feeling fidgety. “Autumn sweet-potato fries!”  _ Shit.  _ She’s gotten nervous. Noticeably so. “For a limited time only! At… at WcDonald’s! Do you…” Tomoe checks Sayo’s wide and curious eyes staring right back at her. “It started today! Would you want to… um…” 

“I’d like that,” Sayo interrupts with a smile so tiny that it's easy to go unnoticed for anyone with less practice at observing the guitarist. “In fact, I was already heading there. I’ve already heard about the promotion from Shirokane-san… fufu.”

“Oh! I see! So! Shall we go?” Tomoe asks in a hurry, afraid of Sayo suddenly changing her mind. The girl seems to be waiting for Tomoe to step forward. “Ladies first!”

A smile bigger than the previous one appears on Sayo’s face. She can’t say it doesn’t feel good to be called a lady, in a genuine, serious way, by someone pretty who wanted her. She then accepts Tomoe’s gentlemanliness, questioning if that’s a date and praying for it to be one.


End file.
